


In another life.

by Quentin_threepwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Implied Mpreg, Love/Hate, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: Draco Malfoy: Public School boy, son of separated parents, loner, and target of constant bullying.Harry Potter: Private School Boy, Rich, Spoilt, with parents he rarely sees.But it shouldn't be like this? Should it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**DRACO**

“Malfoy!” Draco jumped in his seat and glared back to the board. “Are the lyrical words of Shakespeare boring you?” Mr Hubbard said his old lined face creasing into a firm distasteful frown.

“No Sir” Draco said straightening.

“Well Pay attention? How about you pick up the reading then. Act Four, Scene Two” Mr Hubbard said firmly.

“Yes sir” Draco said embarrassed.

“Faggot!” Someone coughed snickering. Probably Andre one of the footballers.

Draco ignored the comment. ‘Faggot! Pussy! Homo!’ All words that followed him as he walked down the corridors of Park Vale Comprehensive school. Draco picked up the worn copy of Macbeth, a second hand copy he’d gotten from the second-hand book sale the school ran over the summer. “What had he done, to make him fly the land?” Draco said reading Lady MacDuff’s line, doing his best to make it sound as dull and detached as possible so he wouldn’t be asked to do it again.

“You must have patience ma’am” Millie Benson answered. A brunette with blonde streaks piled up into a loose bun on her head that sagged a little.

“He had none: His flight was madness: when our actions do not, Our fears do make us traitors” Draco answered pursing his lips. His eyes glancing up at the ticking clock. Waiting for it to hit 12:35 and for lunch bell to ring.

“You know not! Whether it was his wisdom or his fear” Millie answered sounding as uninterested as he was.

Draco looked up at Mr Hubbard who glared expectantly. Draco sighed and looked down at the monologue under Lady Macduff’s name. Eventually he was relieved by the bell ringing.

“Right. I want you all to read to the end of the act. I’m getting sick of forcing you to read through it in class” Mr Hubbard grumbled.

Draco piled his pencil case onto his notebooks and shoved it all under his arm, walking out into the crowded melee. Students from first form to seventh form all barging and jamming against each other as they tried to make their way down the busy corridor to their lockers. Draco wrinkled his nose, as the smell of unwashed sweaty teenagers filled his nostrils. He made his way out into the courtyard where a group of first years were playing down ball on a square marked out on the Asphalt with a tennis ball. Against a red brick art building a series of metal lockers which jammed into a wire cage that ran along the courtyard. Draco walked in and moved over to his bottom locker, he squatted and turned the dial in his hand. It opened and Draco retrieved his lunch a thermos of tea and eight sandwiches’. He carried them over to a bench near the library, it was undercover and out of the way from the rest of the school. He ate in silence, ignoring the students as they passed. He screwed up the plastic wrap and dropped it in the bin. “There you are faggot” Matthew Curtis said grabbing Draco’s collar and tugging him back, as his off-sider Declan Booker cracked his knuckles.

“Great...” Draco muttered, bracing for the inevitable punches.

* * *

Draco crossed the Quadrant keeping his head down as he passed the chicken shop and the pharmacy. He wondered if his mum was working, he saw one of Mr Patel’s teenage daughter working the till. He was still feeling the pain on his body where he’d been kicked and punched, the guys at school where surprisingly smart enough to know not to punch his face or the teachers would catch on.

“Do you ‘ave a couple of quid” a bedraggled man with ratty hair and blotchy stubble covered skin.

“No sorry” Draco said trying to quickly walk away from him.

“Ruddy Faggots! You should be in jail!” He yelled after him.

Draco ignored him and headed into the tower. As usual the foyer smelt of urine, the lift wasn’t working did it ever. Which required him to walk the four flights of stairs. He opened the door to the small two-bedroom apartment he shared with his mum. “Mother are you home?” Draco called out.

“Yes Sweetheart. How was school?” She called out over the sound of the kettle.

“Just school” Draco shrugged dumping his bag in his room. It was basic, a spice girls’ poster on the wall that he’d gotten from a magazine, a nirvana poster on the other wall from their fourth Album. Draco kind of thought Kurt Cobain was hot until he started looking fat recently.

“I got another letter from your father” Mum said as she stood in the doorway. She was still dressed in her uniform from the chip shop her dark hair with its blond streaks looking patchy. Her face lined with dark bags under her eyes. “He’s in Majorca apparently” she rolled her eyes dismissively. “Still he sent a child support check.”

“Why’s he there?” Draco asked quizzically.

“Who knows. Probably finding some trashy girl who resembles more of a gorilla than a human.”

“Mum!” Draco said staring trying not to laugh.

“Don’t Mum me. You remember that woman who used to teach you in primary school Mrs... too many constants in her name and not enough vowels. She was from there and had more of a beard that your father could ever grow.”

Draco laughed and smiled a little. “What’s for dinner?”

“Chicken, chips and tabouli. Didn’t have time to get to the co-op” she said. “You sure you’re okay Draco?”

“It’s just the usual. Bullies and assholes” Draco muttered. “It’s only another year and then I’m done. I never have to see any of those tossers again.”

“You could try to make some friends” Mum suggested.

“No thanks. I’m good” Draco dismissed.

“Dinner will be in ten minutes” She said walking out of Draco’s room. Draco closed his door and fished out the pack of cigarettes he grabbed his neon pink lighter. He left the front door open and leaned over the balcony watching people arrive home from school and work. He lit up his cigarette and let out a long puff, for a good second he thought he saw two teenagers standing on the quad, one with a tangled mop of curly brown hair and one skinny red head.

“Draco. Dinner!” Mum called, Draco butted out the cigarette, and looked back but the two teens were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**HARRY**

“Potter...Potter”

Harry groaned and woke up with a start. “Christ. Did you have to!” Harry said yawning.

“Lunch is almost over. Did you get any sleep last night?” Otto Clarence II nudged.

Harry yawned and rubbed his smooth forehead. Pushing his dark hair out of eyes. “It’s because the beds here are like rocks. And Fabian snores” Harry said stretching as he stood up. Smoothing out the navy blazer and tie. “Do I look alright?”

“Hairs a mess. But that’s nothing knew” Otto smirked.

“Thanks” Harry said rolling his eyes.

“You know. Your ex Algy was staring at you in history class” Otto commented.

“He left me for Cleo. He can stare all he wants” Harry muttered as they joined all the other students who were heading out of the canteen at Comstock Grammar School. “What do we have this afternoon?”

“Biology” Otto replied as they walked out of the dining hall.

“Mister Potter” Headmaster Ryan frowned. He was a tall man, Italian with slick black hair. Wearing expensive tailored suits and a waxed moustache.

“Yes Headmaster?” Harry asked turning towards him.

“Your parents will be here this afternoon. They want to talk to you” Headmaster Ryan said firmly his mouth going into a straight line.

“Really?” Harry blinked surprised.

“Yes. Get to class they’ll be here after your sixth period” The Headmaster explained.

“Come on Harry” Otto said tugging on his arm. “Mr Jones will kill us if we’re late.”

  
  
  


* * *

Harry lounged lazily in one of the high-backed chairs in one of the schools many study areas. He waited patiently for his parent’s arrival, curious to why they wanted to see him. Apart from parents’ days and term break he didn’t see them otherwise.

He heard them before he could see them the clacking of high heels on the hardwood floor. His mother with her beautiful red hair was in an expensive dress with Burberry trench coat, her face that hadn’t seem to move since he was a child.

His father was walking by her side, dark hair and balding, tall with a belly that stretched against every suit. It was a worrying sign of his future, fat and balding.

“Harrykins!” His mother said sounding enthusiastic if her face didn’t show it. She hugged him affectionately. “How’s your boyfriend Algy?” She asked refusing to let him break the hug.

“We broke up...” Harry said quietly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. No wonder you’re looking a little porkier” Mother said as he acrylic nailed hands jiggled Harrys stomach. “You’ll start resembling your father if you’re not careful.”

“Lily. It’s his first breakup” His father offered as he embraced Harry. “We all have to cope somehow...”

Harry blinked and looked at his stomach, was he really that fat. “Err...right” he said shifting his weight. “What’s going on?”

“Well they’re making me take long service leave at work, anyway your Mother and I are going on a cruise” His father said patting Harrys shoulder.

“So, you’ll be by yourself this summer. Of course, the servants will still be around of course...” His mother admitted. “And No parties while we’re gone.”

“Or if you do clean up” His father said quietly.

“Now. Go change, we’re going out to dinner” His mother insisted cupping Harrys face affectionately. Harry pulled away face red and glad no one was there to see it.

  
  
  


* * *

“Am I fat?” Harry asked Otto as he fished out his Pyjamas from his wardrobe.

“Seriously?” Otto replied raising an eyebrow. “Yeah, you’ve always had a belly. You and I are the fat kids, it’s why I’ve been worried about you sleeping through lunch. It was one of your favourite times of day” Otto laughed.

Harry looked at himself in the wardrobe mirror, his stomach bulged into a round fat curve that spilled out. His face was thicker too chubby cheeks, double chin. He was fat, why did that seem wrong to him. He shook his head.

“Tomorrow should be fun” Otto said laying back on his bed.

“Huh?”

“The excursion. We’re going to Windsor Castle remember?”

“Oh yeah...” Harry said nodding pulling on his Pyjama shirt it clung tightly and a slither off belly could be seen out the bottom. “Maybe I should diet...”

“You diet. That’s like saying you’ll play lacrosse!” Otto breaking into a fit of laughter.

* * *

“Seriously. Look at this” Otto said shoving a newspaper in his face. As they sat in the back row of the bus “They’re all single...”

“None of the spice girls are going to want a pizza faced teenager”

“They’re not going to want you either” Otto said glaring.

Harry laughed. “I’m going to marry someone of standing obviously. Or someone hot like Hugh grant or Ewan McGregor” Harry suggested.

“Can I sit here?”

Harry looked up, a tall lanky red head with a heap of freckles looked at Harry. “Err sure?”

He sat down and looked up and down at Harry confused. “I’m Ron by the way. Ron Weasley” he said like it was obvious.

“I’m Otto and this is Harry” Otto introduced shaking his hand.

“Hey Potter! Heard your parents away this summer? Party at yours?” A tall handsome teen grinned.

“Maybe. I’ll have to get the butler out of the house because he’ll snitch to Mum in seconds” Harry smirked.

“Your Mum and Dad are alive?” Ron said a little loudly.

“Err...yeah. What’s wrong with that?” Harry said staring at him confused.

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong with that all” He answered quickly. “How come don’t wear glasses?”

“Because he doesn’t need to look even more like a nerd” Otto commented, Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

“I wear contacts...” Harry said holding eyes open enough to show Ron. Not that he was sure why he was showing him. He’d never met this kid before today.

“Merlin’s balls...” Ron muttered staring.

“Your very weird mate. What class are you in?” Otto squinted

“Err Pickering” he said hesitating.

  
The Bus pulled up in the coach parking that sat next to Windsor station, there was gift shops and a cafe near a staircase the wound around a column. The whole area was loaded with tourists. As they all walked off the bus, “Remember your representing the school” Ms Clarke the History teacher yelled.

Harry was sure he almost heard an echo. He looked over and saw a group of public-school kids, uncivilised shoving each other their grey pants and white shirts untucked and messy. Except for one, towards the back was a thin blonde, he was probably the neatest of all of them. As he was being talked too by a girl with bushy brown hair. But the blonde, he was hot.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRACO**

Draco was only moderately interested in the excursion. He was pretty sure Mum wouldn’t have been able to afford it, but with the child support check from Dad she insisted. Draco couldn’t think of anything worse, stuck on a bus with all the idiots he went to school with. He sat up the front near the teachers as all the boys who’d make it difficult for him would sit up the back. He stuck a piece of gum into his mouth.

“I’m Hermione. Hermione Granger” A bushy haired brunette said as she sat down in the seat next to him.

Draco recoiled against the window. “That seats taken” he said automatically.

“Is it? Sorry. I just saw no one was sitting next to you” She said honestly.

Draco sighed, “Sit. Although you’ll receive insults from now until next summer for associating with the School Faggot” Draco said grimacing.

“Are you gay?” She asked with an amused smile.

“Bi if it matters. Not that this lot cares” Draco muttered.

Hermione nodded considering. “You don’t seem like the public-school type?” She questioned.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I fake airs and graces. So, I can give myself the hope of getting me out of this hellhole.”

“Home that bad?” She asked.

“Home is fine. Mum and I live on the Bardon Estate. I haven’t seen my dad since he abandoned us. But otherwise everything is peachy” Draco drawled sarcastically.

  
Once they were all off the bus, they’d walked through the station arcades, full of shops and cafes that Draco could only dream of shopping in. They joined a long que behind some Private school kids to enter the Impressive Castle. He asked the head teacher if he could go to the toilet, as Draco was one of the few sensible kids, she let him go. Draco walked around the corner and leant against the fence as he lit up a cigarette. Peace and Quiet.

“I thought you were going to the toilet?”

Draco looked up and there was one of the private school boys, he was chubby in the sort he’d gotten fat over puberty and his body was undecided if it should slim down again. “I lied” Draco said simply, rolling his eyes, then pointed across the road. “It’s just there...”

“I’m Harry Potter”

“I don’t care” Draco replied taking a long drag of his cigarette. Harry was sort of still looking at him, “didn’t you have to go to the toilet.”

“I thought you might want to come with me?” Harry suggested sucking his belly.

“Afraid you’ll fall in?” Draco commented sarcastically.

“Your gay, aren’t you?” Harry said crossing his arms.

“What’s your...oh” Draco went silent and looked Harry up and down considering. “How big are you?” He asked with a smirk.

“I’m only twelve inches. It’s not very big” Harry shrugged.

Draco’s mouth fell open. “That the definition of big. Potter”

Harrys face brightened, and he grinned with newfound confidence. “Well I didn’t know...”

“Yeah alright fine” Draco said butting his cigarette and tossing it into a garden bed. Harry grinned and grabbed Draco’s hand, leading him to the toilet block across the road.

Fifteen minutes later, with a slight spring in his step, Draco returned to the line. “Sorry Miss. massive queue of tourists” Draco lied with his most genuine smile.

“You took your time? There was no way there was that much of a queue for the boy’s toilets” Hermione said suspiciously.

Draco smirked, “I went to have a cigarette. But ended having a shag instead?”

Hermione stared at him. “At the toilets? With whom?” She hissed.

Draco saw Harry walking back up to his private school friends. “Him” Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione did a double take. “Ha...him? Why him?” She said staring at Draco in disbelief.

“He asked. And his dick is about a foot long” Draco murmured. Which received a horrified look from Hermione.

“Well...right...” she said blinking at him. She was almost looking through him. Like she didn’t recognise him.

They were all bunched up against a fence waiting for the changing of the guard. Hermione was enthusiastically lecturing him on the history of the castle. Draco was tuning her out. “Draco. Draco?” Hermione said nudging him.

“Huh?” Draco said looking up at her.

“I said do you believe in Magic?” She asked squinting at him.

“What? Like wicked witches and fairy godmothers and all that bullshit. I’m not a kid” Draco said laughing.

Hermione frowned. “Oh. Har...That boy wants to speak to you” Hermione said quickly nudging Draco. “I’m Hermione Granger by the way.”

Harry shook it politely, looking at her confused. “Hey. Look Draco can I give you my number? I mean summer is coming up...and I figured?”

Draco could hear the snickers, From his classmates. His face was beginning to go red “Sure.”

Harry handed him a piece of paper with a couple of phone numbers scrawled on it. “That one’s my mobile, the other is my home number. The butler will probably answer, if I’m not there, and let me know”

Draco nodded, as he felt eyes staring at him. “Right...”

“Oh, and just add your number to the address book on my palm pilot” Harry said handing the weird rectangular device to Draco.

Draco stared at it, and muttered ‘snob’ under his breath. But nevertheless, added his number, before handing it back to Harry.

“Call me. Yeah?” Harry grinned.

Draco nodded. “Sure Potter, I look forward to being your next sexual conquest” He drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked off with a shrug. “Whatever then...”

Draco stuffed the bit of paper with Harrys number into his pocket.

“You didn’t have to be that rude” Hermione said looking at him.

“He’s a rich kid, with low self-esteem. I’m not anyone’s pity fuck. Even if he is hung like a horse” Draco drawled irritated.

Hermione shook her head as Draco turned back to the changing of the guard. Hermione seemed to disappear after that, she didn’t sit next to Draco on the bus back. He didn’t see at her at school again either. It was almost as if she hadn’t existed at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**HARRY**

Stone corridor and a flickering torch, shadows bathing the long corridor and paintings that seemed to move as Harry ran. He was clutching a long-carved stick in his hand.

He ran towards the bathroom, the girls. And pushed in, ignoring the out of order sign. Inside he saw him, the blonde boy Draco, the one he’d fucked. Leant over a sink, crying in frustration.

Soon they were at each other’s throat’s wands exploding with light as Harry felt his body contort as light hit him. Like magic.

Harry grunted as he was thrown against a mirror and landed against a sink, and saw a black orb sitting there, Harry reached for it and tossed it At Draco, who jumped out of the way as it hit the ground and smashed. Black fog engulfed them and made everything suddenly so dark, so it was next to impossible to see more than a foot in front of him.

“What have you done Potter!” Draco yelled as his voice got further and further away.

Harry woke up in his bed sweating, he cupped his face. It was his room, he was probably just overheating, he got up his belly jiggling as he walked over to the window opening it to get some cool air. “It was a dream, right? Right?” He muttered to himself, but he wasn’t convinced it was too real.

* * *

**DRACO**

He wished he hadn’t been stupid. He wished he’d realised earlier, and that Dream he’d had of Harry. Had only made his conflicted feelings worse. He looked down at the slight bulge on his slim frame, life’s punishment for hooking up in a toilet.

A baby.

His mother wasn’t pleased, Draco had mentioned the father went to all boy’s school. But that was it. It was his mess, his problem. But that dream, he shuddered he could never seem himself hating anyone but the people who called him faggots on a daily basis. He looked at the alarm clock on bedside table. Nine o clock, he got up rubbing his eyes and fished around until he found a scrunched-up piece of paper with Harrys number on it. It was about time he knew. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone calling Harrys mobile.

“Hello?” came the tired voice of Harry.

“Hey. It’s Draco. Remember we...shagged” Draco hesitated.

“I remember” Harry yawned. “What’s up?”

“Well. I’m pregnant” Draco said simply.

“What?” Harry said clearly shocked, and what sounded like him dropping the phone. “Is it mine?”

“Obviously it’s yours! Why else would I be bloody calling you Potter!” Draco snapped irritably.

“Right. Sorry. Shit Sorry. We should meet. Maybe come stay? My parents are away?”

“Sure, yeah. What station is near you?” Draco said making a note on a post it.

  
It was almost five pm before Draco arrived at Westbourne Park station. Even then he’d been waiting around for twenty minutes. It was starting to get dark, and he stood in the Phone box. He dialled his home number, “Hi Mum...”

“Draco. Where are you?”

“I’m supposed to be seeing a friend. If he doesn’t come soon. I’ll come home” Draco said.

“Be safe. Especially in your condition” His Mum said worried.

“I know. I’ll be careful...” Draco nodded.

There was a knock on the telephone glass and Draco looked and a tall man with oily black hair was stood there.

“One second!” Draco said putting his hand over the receiver.

“Bye Mum” Draco said, before hanging up the phone, he stepped out of the telephone box, shivering in the cold air.

“Malfoy...” The man said with frustration.

“Are you Harrys Butler? Did he send you to meet me?” Draco asked looking around, empty street. Sun was setting, cars driving past oblivious.

“No. I’m not Potters butler” he snapped firmly. He pulled out a black wooden rod. The hair on the back of Draco’s neck stood on its end. The dream.

Panicked he ran down the street, there was a pub on the corner, as Harry saunted around the corner, casually. “Woah. Draco. Hey. Relax.” Harry said grabbing his wrists.

“Just. This guy.... he...it’s nothing...” Draco said looking over his shoulder.

Harry reached out and placed a plump hand on Draco’s stomach, “wow. Err. I’m sorry about that...”

“It’s fine” Draco said relaxing.

“Ah. Potter, Malfoy. There you are” The Tall man with the dark long hair said.

Harry pushed Draco behind him. “What do you want? I’ll call the police!” Harry threatened.

“Muggles? What will they do” The man laughed. Draco and Harry shared a concerned look.

Then to Draco’s shock Hermione ran up, her Curly hair bristling, as she wore some odd uniform that had a long black robe over the top. “Hermione?” Draco asked confused, next to her was a lanky red head in similar robes.

“Ron? Wasn’t it?” Harry said confused.

“Professor Snape. We went to Harry’s place first, but he wasn’t there” Hermione explained.

“Potter. Do you believe in Magic?” Snape asked firmly.

“Not this again” Draco rolled his eyes. “Hermione asked me about magic...are you lot some insane mental institution escapees?” Draco accused, his hand tightening around Harry.

“Look. Harry mate, this whole place is wrong” Ron insisted.

“What do you mean?” Harry said listening.

“Don’t you feel it? Come on. Your Harry Potter, you’re not a muggle. This isn’t your life” Ron insisted.

Draco scoffed, “A muggle? Oh sure. It’s not real none of this real it’s a simulation” He said rolling his eyes.

“Draco” Hermione said firmly. “You live in a council estate. What if I told you, that you were rich and lived in a mansion? And your parents were still together” Hermione offered encouragingly.

Draco felt his stomach churn. A bit of hope starting to appear.

“His Dads In prison probably for life though” Ron commented.

“I wasn’t going to mention that Ron!” Hermione said staring at Ron.

“Great” Draco sighed.

“I... had a dream. I was in a castle...” Harry stopped and clutched his head rubbing the centre of the forehead. Like something was missing there. “Was that...where you were talking about”

“You and Malfoy are both Wizards. There was an accident. And” Snape began.

“It was a dark artefact; it’s supposed to trap the user in a world without magic” Hermione butted in.

“Granger...ten...” Snape trailed off. “The point is you shouldn’t be here.”

“Harry. I don’t trust them” Draco said turning to Harry.

“In the other world. It’s like this, but I’m Magic, right?” Harry asked squinting.

Ron leaned over and whispered something in Hermione’s ear.

“Ron! What do you mean his parents are alive here?” Hermione said staring at Ron mutinously.

Harry frowned. “That’s the second time you’ve said that. What happened to my parents?”

“James and Lily Potter died October Thirty First, Nineteen Eighty-One. Saving your life, you wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for their sacrifice” Snape said firmly.

Harry felt sick to his stomach and Draco looked just as uncomfortable. “Why did I attack you?” He said looking at Draco, realising the dream, he’d had, wasn’t a dream.

“Harry you two hate each other” Hermione said honestly.

Draco’s hands curled around his stomach. “No. I don’t believe you” Draco said tears welling up in his eyes.

Harry winced. “Will we remember this? When we go back?” He asked.

“Briefly but it will fade away like a dream” Snape nodded. “If you stay here. You will die, time runs faster here. In a year you will have lived a lifetime...”

Draco winced, and clutched his stomach, he didn’t look up. “Fine” He said giving in. At least he’d forget all this, no baby. But maybe that was for the best.

Harry took Draco’s hand and cupped his face, “before we go back to hating each other” Harry said as he kissed him firmly with tongue. It felt good.

“That’s an image that’s burned in my brain” Ron said grimacing. As Harry pulled away, Professor Snape pulled out a black sphere and waved his stick over it. Harry and Draco felt themselves pulled towards it, and the moment they touched it. It ripples and exploded into a cloud of thick black smoke and it engulfed them.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**HARRY**

Harry groaned, as he lay on the bathroom floor. He felt his face, a scar on his forehead where it was meant to be. Glasses and not contacts, and he reached down and felt his stomach. Thin, “I’m not fat anymore” he sighed with relief.

“Speak for yourself” Draco drawled. Harry sat up and turned in the direction of Draco’s voice, his Hogwarts jumper bulged. A three-month curve, a pregnant belly. Clearly the toilet shag was real, the baby was real.

“Woah? Malfoy getting fat, are you?” Ron sniggered as he heaved himself up.

Draco glared, “No as a matter of fact, I’m having Potters bastard” Draco snapped irritably.

“So, we really had sex” Harry said going pale.

“Evidently Potter” Draco said struggling to get up. “This is the last thing I need. I thought this would disappear once we came out of there...”

“You and Potter were the only real things in there. Your actions to each other were the only real things there” Snape commented. “I better get you to Madame Pomfrey Draco” Snape said leading Draco out.

Harry looked at Draco, really looked at him. He realised he did have feelings for him.

“I’ve got to say it Harry, you have terrible taste in blokes. Pregnant Malfoy, if he’s not enough of a pain already” Ron murmured.

  
Harry went up to the hospital wing, and found Draco sitting on the bed, his face was pale. “Draco?” Harry asked gently.

“Go away Potter” Draco answered glaring.

“No” Harry said sitting on the bed. “We need to talk.”

“We don’t. Just get on with your life” Draco dismissed.

“Draco. I got you pregnant, it’s my child in there” Harry insisted.

Draco sighed his shoulders slumping. “It would have been easier, if we’d stayed there.”

“I spoke to Dumbledore. We were in there for maybe four, five hours. And we aged five months” Harry said reaching out for Draco’s hand. “You’re a good kisser you know.”

“And you’re a really good fuck Potter” Draco admitted.

Harry grinned. “You took my virginity, I think. Because I don’t know if the other relationships I had there counted.”

Draco grinned, “And here I thought you were busy having masturbation parties with the Gryffindors.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Your ruining the moment.”

Draco shrugged. Then considered, “I’d like to kiss you again probably more than I should. But there’s something you should probably tell you first” Draco sighed as he pulled up his sleeve, revealing the dark mark.

  
  



End file.
